


My Heart, Renounce Your Shackles

by buds-of-marjoram (Mira2016)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Angst, Franken is my son so he's an angel XD, M/M, Raizel is a bit not good here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira2016/pseuds/buds-of-marjoram
Summary: After Raizel's death, Frankenstein realises he has been controlled all this time.





	My Heart, Renounce Your Shackles

It felt like surfacing from a dark, dead, cold sea…

Sensation after sensation rushing through his body, mind working furiously to grasp what all of this must mean; to grasp the enormity of what happened, the tragedy of it

A gasp, a barely held-back scream, chest constricting, making it hard to breathe, bringing him to his knees

How could he have been so stupid! How could he! How could he!

He wanted to scream, curse, cry, and never ever stop…

Sobs, tears, and pain, so much pain… and nothing makes sense!

The broken bond was nothing but a jagged sharp shrapnel cutting through him, in place of the missing piece of his soul

The piece he gave willingly, only to be used, raped, and whored out

Like his trust, which at the end, never meant anything to anyone… Even to the… what should he even call that wretched, wretched being! A devil? A Demon? ...His god

A keening wail of anger, pain, betrayal, frustration, fear and a hundred, thousand, million other emotions, almost made it past clenched teeth and silenced lips. Must not make a sound, must not say anything, must not, must not, must not, or else he will lose his mind!

How can his soul ache now for its shackles! How can he pine and long and grieve for his jailer? How can he go on now without him? How can he go on knowing what was done to him by the one he trusted? How can he go on?


End file.
